Field of the Invention
The present specification is directed to improving the performance of a wireless communication system and in particular to a wireless local area network (WLAN) that can dynamically select and utilize wide channel bandwidths.
Related Art
The performance of wireless local area networks (WLANs) is constantly being reviewed and enhanced to accommodate and/or anticipate new user applications. Much of this activity is driven by the IEEE 802.11 standards organization. This organization has developed a number of standards for the 2.4 GHz frequency band, including IEEE 802.11 (DSSS (direct sequence spread spectrum), 1-2 Mbps), IEEE 802.11b (CCK (complementary code keying), 11 Mbps), and IEEE.11g (OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing), 54 Mbps). The latest standard is IEEE 802.11n (MIMO-OFDM (multiple input multiple output OFDM), 600 Mbps), which supports both the 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz frequency bands.
In furtherance of this progress, the industry now seeks to improve the throughput performance of WLANs to exceed 1 Gbps. Therefore, a need arises for methods and apparatus that may allow the performance of WLAN systems to achieve this performance objective.